


Highway of hope

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Jealous Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer





	Highway of hope

 

 

The road stretched out in front of them.  Green trees, tall, full of life, made a canopy of shade.  The two lane highway looked like it went on forever.  Nothing but green grass, strong trees, and road.  It was a call for new life. Adventures.  Freedom.

 

He felt the rumble before he heard it.  The motor bearing down from behind.  It grew stronger, as it grew louder. A powerful reminder of his perceived lesser stand.  He planted himself firmly by the highway side.  Waited for the mystery rider to pull up to him.

 

The Harley rumbled over the hill.  It stopped beside the man. Rider tall, dressed in leather, dismounted and gave a smile.  He strode til he was face to face. Toe to toe, the two men stood.  They both stared at each other, as a cool wind blew. 

 

The rider spoke first.  Broke the silence in the air, with his words, his brown eyes burned deeper into the stare.

 

“Why did you go?  Why did you leave out? I searched all over the place?”

 

The lithe tall man glared back, sadness on his face.

 

“You were there with that woman. Laughing, drinking, having fun.  You had said I was your only. Your special one.”

 

Tall, dark, and handsome reached for the young man's face.  He backed away, looked at him, turned to leave.  His chestnut locks  tousled in the breeze.  He knew down the highway was new chances, but did he really want to be free.  

 

Aaron grabbed him by the elbow. Spun him back around towards him.  He pushed him back against a tree.  Before Spencer could resist, he kissed his hard and passionately.  Spencer tried to push him away, but his heart wanted Aaron to stay.

 

“Stop!” He finally screamed.  “You can't just manhandle me and think that will make it okay.”

 

“Either it's just me or I'm gone.” Spencer continued to say.

 

Aaron looked at him with something in his eye.  He smiled and waited as two more bikes pulled up.  Off one came his brother Sean. The other was the woman.  They walked over to where the two men were.

 

“Last night you didn't meet. Spencer you Remember Sean. This is his wife Candace.”

 

“Call me Candy.”

 

Spencer smiled shook her hand, looked at Aaron in shame. He acted a fool with jealousy to blame.  

 

They mounted up upon their bikes and down the highway did ride.  The highway to forgiveness today, tomorrow would decide.


End file.
